The Sacrifices We Make
by TheInfernalArtifices
Summary: One night can change everything, and for Tessa, it did. She met a blue-eyed beauty one night at a party, but she can't get him out of her head. Will their love come with a price? Or will they sacrifice the one they love? AU. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know that only one day would change so quickly. Tessa Gray stared out of her room, as the movers carried furniture in the house next to hers. She caught a sight of a family of four, three of them with raven black hair. She sighed, this family looked regal. Their family had many neighbours because of her brother, Nate, constantly partied. It resulted into many neighbours moving in and out. The next door house was empty for some time, all apart from now. There was a knock at the door, Tessa laid her book on her desk before she went downstairs. She reached the door and it her best friend, Sophie Collins.

"Hey, Tessa," She said, cheerily. She was average height, with rich brown hair and hazel eyes. "New neighbours?"

"Yes, there is," Tessa said, sighing. There was something familiar about the people who were going to live there, but Tessa couldn't seem to place them.

"There's some kids our age, we should meet them. And see if they go to our school," Sophie said, with a mischievous look in her eyes. Despite Tessa's many protests, they finally agreed to go, with Sophie practically dragging Tessa out the door. As they walk across the yard towards the neighbours place, there was, in fact, two children. It seemed as if there were fighting, as the older boy stalked back into the house. The girl saw us and walked over to us. Her features was beautiful, with black waves around her face and unusual blue-violet eyes.

"Hello, sorry if you had to see that. I'm Cecily Herondale." Her accent was British. Tessa wondered if she knew Jace Herondale.

"I'm Tessa Gray, and this is Sophie Collins." Sophie gave a wave. "Do you perhaps know a Jace Herondale?" Cecily smiled.

"Of course, he our cousin. Anyway I'll get my brother, wait here," she said before darting into the house. There was a chorus of yelling, before some quiet. Cecily seemed to be holding a man, no boy, he was to slight to be a man.

"Will, meet your new neighbours." When he didn't look from the ground, Cecily shook him. "Will, look up." Then he finally did. Tessa gasped, he looked exactly like Cecily, if not even handsomer.

"Please to meet your acquaintance," he muttered. His piercing blue-violet eyes stared Tessa's, leaving her white face flushed. Cecily looked at the two of them.

"You know each other?" She asked. Tessa nodded her, looking embarrassed.

"Cece, remember the time I went to Jace's house on the holidays. I met Jace's girlfriend and Tessa," Will said. The way he rolled the 's' made Tessa swoon on the inside. Will wouldn't take off his eyes of Tessa. Sophie muttered that she was going home, Cecily and Tessa waved her off, while Will continued look at the ground.

"I should get going, it's close to dark," Tessa said to both Cecily and Will. Cecily smiled.

"Alright, we'll meet you there." With Tessa confused face, Cecily laughed. "Your mother invited us for dinner."

"Okay, see you soon," Tessa waved back to the Herondale children, as she walked back to her own house. She closed the door, ran to her room and flopped on her bed, her memories recollecting her to the time of when she first met the boy named William Herondale.

 _Flashback_

 _"Come on Tessa, we've been invited to the best party in this town," Isabelle exclaimed, with Clary bopping by her side. They were at the Lightwoods house, preparing for the party_

 _"Yeah, come Tessa. It'll be fun," Clary pleaded. Tessa scoffed._

 _"Is it because Jace asked you to come?" Tessa asked, with Isabelle laughing softly as Clary flushed the same colour as her fiery red hair._

 _"No it's not that. It's just, you barely go out, it's time to be free," Clary said, still pink splotches on her cheeks. Tessa sighed, they would never leave her alone._

 _"Fine. I'll go, but it's only for the both of you," Tessa said, rolling her eyes. Clary and Isabelle looked at each, the same knowing look when Nate and her hid information from their parents. "Hey, you're hiding something from me. What is it?"_

 _"It wasn't our idea, it was Sophie. Now stop stalling, Sophie's going to be here within an hour and none of us are ready," Isabelle said, walking over to her wardrobe and pulling things for us. In the end Clary wore a small stretchy black dress, which would've been a shirt for Isabelle. Tessa was in fact wear a short white dress that was flowy blue-violet flower print on the skirt of the dress. She wore high white heels, she suddenly felt uncomfortable._

 _"Izzy, it's this a bit too much. The heels, the dress and the makeup?" Tessa said, pulling the hem of the dress lower._

 _"Nonsense, you look wonderful. You have great legs, Tessa, but they are always covered by your jeans. And this party is a great way to start the school year," Isabelle said, while Clary strapped her heels on, looking excited. The car horn beeped._

 _"Now come on, Sophie's waiting for us," Clary said, making her way downstairs._

 _The ride was quiet, and Sophie kept complementing about how good Tessa's legs were. Tessa rolled her eyes, she was only here because of the peer pressure. The car slid into a halt, with everyone going out the car. Isabelle slid her arm around Tessa, knowing that she would run for it. They knocked on the front door, and a sparkly Indonesian man opened the door._

 _"Hello Isabelle," He said, nodded to the rest to us. "I'm Magnus, welcome to my house." He opened his arms to let us through. As soon as Tessa walked in, she could feel the party atmosphere, smell of alcohol, and the loud beat of the music. Oh god what have I done, Tessa thought as she walked with her friends through the dancing bodies. Isabelle led them onto where there was drinks. Tessa instantly refused as Clary tried passing her a drink._

 _"Don't be a wet blanket," Clary said, god she was such a lightweight, her body swinging to the beat of the music. She handed to cup to Tessa, and this time she took it. Clary, who was walking slightly wobbly, had an arm around a golden boy. Jace, Tessa thought, walking over to them._

 _"Ah Tessa, finally the girls got you out of the house," Jace said sarcastically, Tessa rolled her eyes._

 _"It's no big surprise," Tessa said, glaring at Jace._

 _"Come on Tessa, don't get so worked up. Also the cup in your hand, it would be much better empty," Jace said smirking. God Jace is annoying._

 _"Fine, I'll drink," Tessa said angrily, sculling the cup empty. Her head ached. "Better now?" Jace laughed._

 _"Yes it is, now Clary and I will have some fun." Clary giggled, as they both walked away from her. Oh well, may as well dance, she thought bopping._

 _"May I join you," a deep voice whispered next to my ear, it sounded British. Tessa turned around to find a raven haired boy. He was beautiful, Tessa thought, like everyone character that she conjured in her mind._

 _"Of course," She said over the loud music. "I'm Tessa, What's your name?"_

 _"Will Herondale." We shook hands, weird since it was a party. They danced to the beat, before finally Tessa couldn't stand it. She put her arms around his neck and her lips on his, Will seemed startled before leaning to her. There were many shouting things like, "Get a room". Will pulled back smiling muttering something to the bystander. Will shook his head,_

 _"I'm sorry Tessa," He said against my ear, and walked through the crowds. Tessa left shell-shocked walking back to get another drink. She met Sophie and Isabelle there._

 _"Hey Tessa," Sophie shouted over the music. "Having fun?" Sophie's eyes trailed to a guy, and giggled. Tessa's heart skipped a beat. The person Sophie was watching was Will. Sophie watched Tessa with knowing eyes. "You know him?"_

 _"Well…ah ," Tessa's words disappeared, she was never the person to be tongued tied. Sophie giggled._

 _"You two looked as if you were making out in a room," Sophie said. Tessa rolled my eyes._

 _"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Tessa asked, more out of curiosity. Sophie snorted._

 _"I've been drinking water the water the whole time. Trust me Tessa, don't agree to be the designated driver," Sophie said, looking sorrowful. "It's almost 12:30 anyway. Can we find all the girls?" Tessa nodded, her feet were aching from Isabelle's heels. She saw the small red-haired wobbling on the dance floor with her golden boy. Tessa walked over to the two, her hand on her hips._

 _"Clary, we're going," Tessa said to her. Clary started pouting, but Jace said something to her, Clary nodding. Tessa and Clary left, after Clary gave Jace a kiss on the cheek. Clary and Tessa met Sophie holding on to a giggling Isabelle._

 _"Let's go, I'll drop you girls home," Sophie said, suddenly Tessa froze. She forgot that her parents didn't know about the party, and that Tessa had told her parent that she was staying at Sophie's place. Sophie's eyebrow raised and nodded. "I know. You're staying with me."_

 _After dropping both Clary and Isabelle off, Tessa and Sophie headed for Sophie's place. They quickly got ready for bed._

 _"You got to tell me everything that happened tonight tomorrow morning," Sophie said, Tessa rolled to the side, closing her eyes pretending to sleep._

"Tessa. Tessa?" Her mother shook from her daydream.

"Yes?" Tessa asked, her mother was looking worried.

"Did the neighbours tell you, they're coming over. And do look pretty," Her mother Elizabeth said. She was is a pale lilac dress for party occasions. When did her clothes matter, her mother never seemed to mind? Apart from now.

"Of course," Tessa replied, walking upstairs to her room. She looked in her wardrobe, the limited dresses she had. She chose a flowy midnight blue dress witch was casual and formal. At least wear some shoes, she thought, bringing out a darker shades of ballet flats. She walked downstairs and froze. All the Herondale family were there, looking regal as ever. Tessa breathed in, she knew that she looked absolutely out of place. Tessa put a fake smile.

"Hey," Tessa smiled, waved to the Herondales. Cecily smiled back, but Will, Will was staring at Tessa. She hoped that her face hadn't become red. At the moment, her mom arrived, gesturing the family to the dinner room. Tessa fought for air before walking back into the kitchen. Somebody dragged her back, Nate.

"You better not embarrass me, there's a pretty girl here that I'd want to impress," Nate snarled in Tessa face. Tessa rolled her eyes, of course Nate would want to impress Cecily.

"I don't think it seems to matter, as I have the upper hand," Tessa said smugly. "They've my friends." More like acquaintance, but Tessa wasn't going to share that information with Nate. Nate walk into the dining room, as Tessa followed, sitting next to Cecily. Cecily leaned closer to me.

"It seemed that we are going same school as you, Clockwork Academy," Cecily said excitedly. Tessa looked at the girl, confused.

"But how do you know what school I go to?" Tessa asked. Then there was a familiar laugh, Will.

"Did you forget that we have a cousin?" Will asked. Oh, Jace, Tessa thought, watch their parent engage in a conversation. Her mother turned around, smiling.

"It's lovely that you two are going to Tessa's high school," my mother said to the Herondale children. "Since Will is in your year, you can show him around." Tessa thought she saw Will snort, her face flushed. How could she have kissed some heartless kid? They met a several times after the party, not for a date but as friends. She was sure that he must have told Jace, he was sure to make fun of her tomorrow. During the dinner, she knew that Cecily was 15, two years younger than her. Nate was shamelessly flirting, Tessa pulled him aside, saying to him that Cecily was much too younger for her (five years, to be precise). Tessa excused herself walking to her room, she flopped on her bed, closing her eyes.

"You can tell a lot by a person, by looking in their room," a familiar voice drawled. Tessa gave a yelp when she saw the person at her door. Will Herondale. "

"You should be downstairs," Tessa said automatically. Will laughed.

"Now why would I do that?" Will said raised his eye brow. "Or did completely forgot about who I was?"

"No, no, nothing like that, I do not want my parent to see me with a person I barely know," Tessa said, breathing heavily.

"But we have met a couple of times," Will said, moving closer to Tessa to sit next to her on her bed.

"But remember the first time we met? God, that was horrible, and I was drunk," Tessa said laughing, Will smiling.

"I'd better get going, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked brushing his thumb on her cheek, Tessa forgot what tomorrow was, Will saw it on her face. "School?" She nodded.

"Of course," Tessa replied, before she gave Will a kiss on the cheek. Will looked at her startled before walking out her room. Oh god, I have a big mistake, she thought, as she flop back on the bed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter. I'll able to post another chapter by next week. Review, ideas are good too!  
**

 **-TheInfernalArtifices**


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa couldn't get to sleep. Throughout the night, she thought of the blue eyed boy who was in her room. I'd better get some sleep, she thought, closing her eyes.

Will never thought there was a chance that he would be living next to a girl who had claimed his heart. Jace, his cousin had told of the love that he found, a short redhead named Clary. He soon drifted off to sleep, knowing it was the first day of his new school, Clockwork Academy.

Soon enough, his alarm went off. Will rubbed his eyes, feeling as if he had no sleep. Cecily walked in with her school uniform on. She saw Will sprawled on his bed and shook him.

"Come on, Will. It's our first day of school," Cecily said, still shaking Will. Will tried shoving her off.

"Cece, I'm up," Will said, grumpily. Cecily skipped out, leaving Will alone. He quickly changed into his uniform, not before a buzz came from his phone. He leaped to his phone, and was disappointed to see who the person was. Jace. He was wishing it was Tessa, but why would she need to text him anyway? She was only next door.

 _Jace: I'm coming to walk you to school, be ready in 10 minutes._

But he thought Tessa was going to walk him there, she never promised anything. He started writing back to Jace.

 _Will: Alright, see u soon._

He stomped downstairs, bring leaving his shirt unbuttoned. He ran through the kitchen, almost knocking someone out. A small squeak came from the girl, it wasn't Cecily. The girl was much taller than her younger sister. It was Tessa.

"Sorry," I said shortly, running towards the kitchen again. He pulled the toast out, and ate quickly. A small black haired figure came in.

"Tessa offered us to show our way around the area, and showing us the quickly route… Will, why are you in such a hurry?" Cecily demanded, with her hands on her hips. Will felt as if he was a deer caught in headlight.

"Err… Jace is going to show us the way to school. Tessa can join us if she likes," Will said. Another person appeared, the one with the grey eyes. Will looked to where she was looking, his shirt was unbuttoned. He quickly buttoned it running to get his bag. The doorbell, chimed throughout the whole house.

"I'll get it," Cecily said. I quickly walked down the stair holding my bag in my hand. Jace had come quicker than Will expected.

"Will, I did tell you I was coming here," His said. "I see you have a girl, nerdy one in fact." If looks could kill, Jace would've die with the look Tessa was giving him.

"She my neighbour," Will said in a clipped voice. "She offered to show the route to school. And she isn't my girl." He faced Tessa, her face looking grateful.

"Yeah, sure. Like I didn't see you two at that party," Jace said, chuckling. "Are we going? I told Clary we'll drop by her place. She has another large group at her place."

It was a quick walk to Clary's house, Tessa walked with Cecily yet feeling like Will was lingering around. As soon as Clary came out, she was followed by five other people. Isabelle, and her brother Alec, who was a senior. Sophie, Maia and Simon came out of the house. Sophie linked arms with Tessa.

"It seems like Tessie is making friends with her husband's little sister," Sophie whispered. Tessa looked at her, with her face flushed.

"He is not my husband. Sophie, why would you think of such thing," Tessa said, shocked. Sophie laughed.

"Geez, Tessa. I'm just joking," Sophie said, in between the laughs. In the corner of Tessa's eyes she saw the blue eyed boy talking with Jace and Alec. She saw the school ahead, with its tall towers looking like a church. The books in Tessa's bag felt heavier as she got closer. Everyone separated their own ways, with Jace leading Cecily, and Will to the main office.

Tessa had to peel her eyes off him and went towards her home class with Simon, Maia, and Sophie. Simon and Maia were quite nerdy, and were able to relate to Tessa.

"Hey Tessa," Maia said.

"Hey Maia, how was your weekend?" Tessa asked, politely.

"Mine was pretty good and what Sophie's said, you had a pretty good weekend yourself," Maia giggled. Tessa went back and glared at Sophie. Sophie smiled sweetly back at Tessa. The conversation went for a while, mostly Tessa want the bell to ring. She sat there for a while, until finally her wish was granted. She ran up and walked away from all of them. Jem, her best was wait outside their English class for Mr Starkweather to arrive.

"How are you Tessa?" His face beaming, there was slight mischief in his smile.

"Jem… Not you too," Tessa said wearily as Jem tried to hide his smile.

"I'm sorry Tess, this never happens, but I'm glad for you," Jem said, his smile melted Tessa heart. But there was sorrow in his voice.

"James, are you alright?" Tessa asked, but Jem shook the question away as Mr Starkweather approached the class. Jem and Tessa immediately took place next to each other, although there was an empty seat next to Tessa.

"G'morning class. Today we have a new student, Will Herondale." Tessa couldn't believe it, first this beauty lived near her house and now... he was in her English class. And the only empty spot, was next to her. It was going to be a long day. "And now please continue reading your copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'."

It was a little later class was let out, Tessa and Jem were eating lunch and talking about the past. The rest of the group soon joined.

"Believe it or not, but I was friends with Will Herondale once. When we were younger," Jem said to Tessa. She watched all the girl flaunt over the boy with his lunch.

"I would be traumatized if I were him," Tessa said, the overwhelming swarming of people were not her thing. And that why you never go to any party, or a thing like this wouldn't have happened, Tessa thought to herself. Jace, who was sitting next to Clary, cupped his hand over his mouth and shouted, "Will, come over here". Will, who was normally graceful, stumbled over the girls to get to our table. Tessa and a few others were trying not to laugh. Jessamine and her girl group were hard to handle.

"Welcome to Clockwork Academy," Jem said, with a hint of amusement. Will looked at him, curiously.

"Don't I know you? James?" He questioned. Tessa held her breath, this was awkward. James knowing who he was, and Will who was looking at him curiously.

"Yes, I'm surprised that you've remembered me Will. I didn't think you were a remembering type," Jem said, his voice cool. Now it was Tessa's turn to be confused.

"James, don't say anything about the past. I've done some bad things." Will's blue eyes pleaded, looking in Tessa's direction. Jem also looked at her, before nodding.

"Of course," Jem, only said. Tessa looked at the two of them.

"What's going on? Can you tell me?" Tessa asked. Both of the guys shook their heads with a 'no'. Tessa sighed and stared at her watch, the first break was almost finished. She was glad it was almost over, even though she had math next, the subject she struggled the most and from Phys Ed. Will and Jem were whispering quietly as if they were best friends. Tessa went over to her locker to get ready for her next to classes. Sadly Jem's locker was right next to hers, so he stood and followed, with Will in a tow. She brought my math books and Phys Ed books with her, she saw both them next to her.

"Can I have a look at your time table?" Will asked. Tessa shoved her timetable at him. He raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he scanned his eyes on the timetable. He soon passed it back, Tessa having her hands books, grasped for it. Will seemed to see that she was struggling and put the timetable in her planner.

"Thanks," She said. "So did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I'm in your Phys Ed class, in period 4," He said. Great, now I have to make a fool of myself, Tessa thought.

"Well, see you then," She said walking to her math class. Luckily she had Clary and Maia, who was just as clueless at math as she was. Tessa knew they were watching her, Jem and Will at break. Tessa suddenly felt a bit awkward.

"Hey," Maia said. She was going to say something else but Mr Aldertree came into class, and he did not happy. By the Angel, this was going to be a long class.

Will sat next to Jem in Spanish classes. Jem, who could already speak Mandarin, Will wonder how many languages he'd leant. The only language that Will had learnt was scraps of Welsh. Mrs Rosales was muttering bits of Spanish, he was wondering if he could able learn quickly. Thankfully Mrs Rosales had knew that he was struggling and gave him an easy sheet and helped him through it.

The bell rang, thankfully, and Will was already rushing to the gym, eager to see Tessa again. He quickly got changed before walking back to the gym. There was a bunch of boys and a mixture of girls in the gym already. He saw a familiar boys and girls. Jace was there and same with Clary, and Isabella? He wasn't sure of her name, but she was very beautiful. Like the girls who would step on your heart and break it into little pieces.

"Hey, I want you to meet some people," Jace said, pointing to the guys close by the two girls. "The raven haired is Sebastian Verlac and the silver-blonde is Jonathan Morgenstern, also known as Clary's twin." Will mouth fell open. Twins? They looked as if they didn't shared the same blood at all. Will saw a familiar tall brunette weaving her way through. Her smoky grey looked as Will, as if somewhat nervous. Her eyes pointedly looked at the teacher.

"Did you all forget what this term is?" When no one answered, he increased his tone. "Well, do you?"

"It's not like we're going to remember His eyes fell on Will. "Well, hello. We've got a new student. I'm Mr Ashdown, and you are?"

"Will Herondale," said Will.

"Gah, another Herondale. I don't suppose you're related to Jace?" He asked.

"Yes… sir," Will said, he disliked this teacher even more.

"Great. This term is Volleyball, I want everyone in groups of six…"

Volleyball, was actually fun. Although that's what Will thought. Tessa looked as if she got hit by the ball. Not long after, the bell ran, leaving all the class rushing to the change rooms. As soon as Will finished, he, Jace, Jonathan and Sebastian left for break. Jace leaned towards Will.

"When are you going to asking poor Tessa out?" Jace asked. Jonathan and Sebastian left towards a table.

"It's not like that don't I like her, she probably wouldn't feel the same," Will said, his face clouded. They finally sat on the lunch table. "How does each of the six classes go for?"

"I think around 50 minutes, not really sure." Jace said.

The rest of the day, time flew past. Will had Creative Writing and Ancient History for the last two classes. Which was in the same class as Tessa. He didn't have a locker yet, so he brought his bag around. The final bell rang for the day. Will started walking out the front of the school.

"Will, wait." A girl's voice said. He brightened up, to see that it was Tessa. She had curling blonde hair. I think Jessamine was her name, Will thought.

"Hello," He replied, in the corner of his eyes he saw Tessa laughing with Jem and his little sister.

"Um… I was wondering how your first day was, and to give you this." She handed a note. Her phone number.

"Er… thanks," He replied, as she smiled and walked away. Tessa, Jem and Cecily walked over to him.

"Shall we go home?" Cecily asked, Will nodded.

Tessa walked with James, along the way, watching the sibling talk. They waved to the Herondale sibling before going into her house with Jem. Her mom, Elizabeth was in the house.

"Jem, when was the last time I saw you?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Two weeks ago," Jem said politely. "We're going to study if you don't mind."

"Of course, I'll bring some food along the way," Tessa mom replied.

Both Tessa and Jem went to her room, bringing all their homework sprawling around the room. She heard her mother knocking on the door.

"Tessa, there's someone else who wants to see you," Her mother said fretting, holding a plate of cookies. The familiar dark head boy, with beautiful blue-violet eyes came into my room.

"I hold there's room for three," Will said, holding his own books.

"Sure why not," Tessa said, with Jem nodding approvingly.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Please review!  
**

 **-TheInfernalArtifices**


	3. Chapter 3

Will didn't think that joining the mini study group wasn't that bad. Jem helped him with his Spanish, and Tessa helped him with Ancient History. He couldn't help feeling that be belonged in the big city of New York, although he missed the greenness and the quietness of Wales. They all studied till 5, where Jem said that he was going to leave for his violin practice. Tessa told Will that she loved listening to him playing the violin, and he should come with her to Jem's next concert. He knew his parents weren't going to care if he stay next door. In the meantime, he was going to find out things about Tessa. He walked around her room, it was quite messy looking at the many books placed neatly in her bookshelf.

"Do you like the classics?" He asked, she flushed a pale pink. She and Will were still in in their uniform.

"Yeah, I do. My favourite is The Tales of Two Cities," She replied. "Is it alright if I get changed?" Will nodded, but when she glared, he finally walked and waited outside. He stayed there for what felt like ten minutes, until he called out.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure," Tessa said, kicking some stuff underneath her bed. Will came in, and unfortunately so did Nate.

"Excuse, why are you here?" Nate said accusingly to Will, Will didn't back down from his glare.

"Tessa and Jem, helped me with my school work," Will said, "Since I've only started the school year."

"Uneducated, are you?" Nate sneered. Tessa glared at him.

"Don't say such things like that, you weren't very bright," Tessa said. She also said something else, that Will couldn't hear, something like 'I can't believe you actually made it into university'. Nate decided there was nothing better here, and left. Thank the Angel, Will was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he can bit a bit cruel," Tessa said, looking at the floor, as if she was ashamed of herself.

"It's fine, I would've beaten him to pulp. For flirting with my sister," Will said. Tessa nodded.

"Yeah I saw his do that, I don't mind if you do that. There's five years in between the two of them," Tessa said, her grey eyes travelling around the room. Will knew it was something she did when she was nervous. "Would you like to study some more?" Will shook his head.

"Thanks anyway, but I'd better get going," Will said, walking out the door. Just before he open the door, a hand grabbed the collar of his school uniform.

"If I see you with my sister, you ungrateful brat, I'll beat you up," Nate snarled, spit flying to Will's face.

"Not if I do it first," Will said, pushing Nate off him. Nate went charging to him.

"Stop." A clear rang through the house. Tessa, her grey eyes shooting fire at Nate. Thankfully she wasn't watching Will like that.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It was his fault," Nate pointed to Will, who snickered. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"And you don't think I was watch you two the whole time?" Tessa said, with her arm crossed. This situation was pretty, Will would've of laughed. Tessa was acting like a mother, and Nate was looking at the floor ashamed. "Whatever. I'll walk out with you, Will." Tessa said, pulling Will out the door.

She walked with me in my house, Will never said anything. He had not felt like this around a girl, ever. "I'm sorry again, about my brother." Tessa said. Will was sitting on the sofa, thinking it was Cecily speaking to him.

"Cece, it's not my fault Ella died," Will said irritated. He was still closing his eyes, kicking off his shoes, and unbuttoning the horrible school uniform. He heard Cecily gasped, then he finally opened him eyes. Tessa, he forgotten all about her. Her face was flushed.

"I…I didn't mean to say that. I promised I wouldn't," Will said to himself. An arm went around him.

"I know someone very close to you died. Let me help you," Tessa said, pleaded. Will shook his head.

"I thought you were Cecily. I can't tell you anymore," He said, his voice full of grief. He looked into her grey eyes. Her eyes were fully sadness, and wisdom. Will remembered what his mother, Linette told him, 'if anything, fall into with people's eyes'. There Will was, staring at a girls eyes, who he only met a couple of days ago. He brushed his hands on her cheek, cupping her face in his hand. She looked in him eyes. 'One day Will, you'll be a breaker of hearts'. He pushed that thought away, and leaned closer to her face, pressing his lips on to hers. Tessa put her hand into Will's hair, pulling it.

"Ugh." A voice echoed in the family room. Cecily. He forgot Cecily was home. "Please remember that there is someone else in this house. Also, Will, our parent are going to be late. So you need to help me with dinner." Will sighed, Cecily was back to her normal side. Tessa sat awkwardly, on the seat.

"I'm going to go," Tessa said, standing up and walking off. Will watched her leave. Cecily was watch Will with sad eyes.

"You could have at least asked her to stay for our dinner," Cecily said. Will rolled his eyes, Cece sounded like their mother.

"Of course," he mumbled. He had met Tessa a couple of times during the holiday, by accident of course, he didn't even have her phone number yet.

"Will, come and help me," Cecily shouted from the kitchen. Will sighed, he really didn't want to spend quality time with his sister, especially not with her bossing him around the kitchen.

Tessa came in her house, shutting it quietly. She knew Nate wasn't in the best of his moods, and didn't want to disrupt him by saying that she went to Will's place, let alone kissed him. She made it around the corner, she made a mini cheer in her head, before walking up the creaky stairs. Sadly she didn't make it any further, with Nate standing at the top of the stairs, looking like an avenging angel. Oh no, protective brother time, she thought.

"I don't need to ask you where you've been," Nate said. "Don't say that I warned you when he breaks your heart." And then he walked away. She quickly went back to her room, grabbing her favourite book, The Tales of Two Cities, trying to get rid of what Nate said. A part of knew that he could be right, but she refused to admit it to herself. She saw her phone light up her dark room. Sophie.

 _S: You've got a surprise coming along the way. The person told me 5 minutes ago._

Tessa rolled her eyes, it was most likely Sophie trying to prank her.

"Tessa, come downstairs, Jem's here," her mother shouted from downstairs. Now it was Tessa's turn to frown. Jem said that he was going home, and it was only an hour and a half since Jem left. She walked down the stairs, worried it was one of Sophie's pranks. At the front door, it was Jem with a bunch of her favourite flowers, roses. The thing that seemed odd was the flowers, the colours were red. She wouldn't have said anything, because Jem would get the yellow roses, symbolising friendship. But it was red for romance. She was unsure of Will, and what they were.

"Jem," Tessa breathed. "You forgot to buy the yellow ones." Jem looked down at the flowers.

"I thought you'd like them," Jem said sincerely. "Tessa, you've been my best since the start of high school, and my feelings have changed since then. I'm no good at words, I wish I could show you on my violin. But Tessa, would you like to be my girlfriend?" There was the bomb, the bomb that shook Tessa. She clapped her hands on her mouth, giving a small shriek. Tessa pushed Jem aside and started running. She saw someone run after her, but she kept on running.

Will was just about eat, when he saw a tall girl running away. He didn't hear much, but Jem came with red roses, the colour of love. He heard her shriek, and decided to run after her. Grabbing his coat, he was about to go, when Cecily stopped him.

"Will, where are you going?" She asked.

"Tessa. She ran away. I've got to catch up," He said shortly. She nodded and moved aside. He sprinted towards the dark blur, he knew he was able to catch up. She kept on turned through the streets, making it in a dark forest of Central Park. He saw her sobbing, near a lake. Will came towards Tessa, sitting down next to her. She leaned on him.

"It all my fault if James won't be my friend, it all a massive triangle," Tessa said. Oh, he thought, it was also his fault, for making this mess.

"And it is my fault," Will said. Tessa looked up at him, her face had tear streak mascara on her face and making her grey eyes bluer. "Come on, we need to get you home." Tessa took Will's hand, him lifting her up. The walked back together

"Will, I don't think I can go home, after this. My mother will be disappointed," Tessa said, her eyes looking at Will. There wasn't much height difference, just enough to lean down and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course, you can stay at my house," Will said, softly. "Have this." He grabbed off his coat, gave it to her.

"Why do I needs this?" Tessa asked. Tessa and all her questions, Will smirked.

"Just in case James and your mother can see you, just pretend you're some girl that I've picked up" Will said smirking, and Tessa put the coat on her. "You might need to cover some of your hair." He put her hair in the coat, and slid his arm around her. As they came close, Will was right. Both Jem and her mother were outside speaking softly.

"Go in first," Will murmured to Tessa, walking in.

"Will?" Jem was calling. "Have you seen Tessa?" Thank goodness that that Tessa went inside.

"No, I haven't. Sorry," Will said, with a sad looking face. Jem didn't not look convinced.

"Who was that girl with you?" He asked.

"Cecily, she didn't know where she was going, especially in the dark," Will said. "Sorry James, I haven't eaten dinner yet, I'll see you at school tomorrow." James nodded and waved. Will walked back into. Close shave, he thought, closing the door behind him. Tessa was waiting, standing in front of the door.

"I texted my mom that I was going to Sophie's, and told Sophie to lie for me," She said, Will nodded.

"Would you like some dinner?" Will asked.

"Yes, please," Tessa exclaimed.

After eating pasta, Tessa decided to have a shower. Will gave her a towel and was scratching his head with the clothing situation.

"Cecily is almost a head shorter than you, you can wear my clothes, if that's alright," Will said, awkwardly. From Tessa's memory, Will was never awkward.

"Yeah, that should be fine," Tessa said. Will left obediently, letting Tessa go into the shower. The night was cold, the warm water hot on her back. As she finished, she saw the things that Will left her. A black shirt, that was too big for her and some shorts. She put it over her, walked out too Will and Cecily bickering.

"… She a girl, she stays in my room." Cecily had her hands on her hips.

"Well she's my friend," Will said smugly. Cecily narrowed on her eyes. Tessa found the situation pretty funny, and stifled a laugh. Cecily's eyes widened.

"Tessa, how long were here for?" She asked, her hands coming of her hips.

"Not long. I'm fine by sleeping on the couch," Tessa said.

"Nonsense, I've already put a pull-out bed in my room. You can sleep on my bed," Will said. From running from the chilly wind, Tessa felt the need to sleep. She nodded, her eyes droopy. Will led her to his room. She was exhausted from today, it was too much drama to handle. She flopped on to Will's bed. She turned to where the mattress on the floor was, Will was there, not facing her. She saw his take off his shirt, he had a slight tan line, and laid down on his bed. There was a boyish smell on the bed, rust, dirt and some sweet smell. She saw the outline of Will's cheekbone and jawline. Will could sense that she was watching him, and gave her a grin, his teeth shining.

"Good night Tessa," He whispered. Tessa listened to the busy street noise and soon fell asleep a while later.

It was the early hours of the morning, when Will was woken up by Tessa screaming for people, including him. He climbed in, soothed her, until she fell asleep again. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **sorry for the late chapter, I was caught up in my exams. If you're wondering, I am going to finish this story, although I will posting the chapter every fornight to a month.  
**

 **-TheInfernalArtifices**


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa woke up, somehow finding the arms around her. Will's arms, and the smell of soap. Tessa tried moving his arm away from her. It was no use, his muscular arm was draped over her. He stirred, Tessa stiffening, she would need to go home, to go get changed for school. She turned around, and she saw violet-blue eyes staring back at her.

"You should get home, to get ready for school," he said, smiling. His smile made Tessa melt. She got up.

"Thanks." Tessa didn't know what else to say. She started to walk out.

"Um… Tessa you might need to change, if you don't won't question from your parents," He said.

"Right," She said. At that moment she thought about getting changed there, but she couldn't know that Will wasn't going to watch her. She walked back into the bathroom, got changed there. She went back to Will's room, giving his clothes back. Except someone was stopping Tessa from going into his room. Cecily.

"It was weird that there was nothing going on in Will's room," Cecily said. It was Tessa's turn to frown.

"What do you mean by that?" Tessa asked, feeling more frustrated.

"What do I mean? Haven't you seen the way Will's looked at you? Like you're the only one star in the sky," Cecily said, looking frustrated. "And you are toying with his feeling, knowing how he feels." Tessa gasped, she didn't know nothing of Will's feelings. She dropped Will's clothes and ran, ran back to her house. She was met by her mother, Elizabeth.

"Thank god, Sophie said, that you were leaving to come home a couple of minutes ago," Her mother said, chirpy. "You need to get ready, only day till the weekend!" She was so enthusiastic, Tessa couldn't always keep up with her happiness. Tessa walked towards her room, getting changed, and walking back downstairs.

"Oh honey, do you want me to pick you up today?" Her mother asked, just before she left for school. Tessa looked at her mother confused.

"Why? You know I always walk home," Tessa replied. Her mother looked as if she were hiding something.

"It's that your father's coming home from his business trip," Her mother said. But Tessa never went to see her father, especially when he came home from work. Her father detested her, knowing that she was not his child. She felt deeply guilty, because his only blood child was not living up to his expectations. It was Tessa, who helped Nate become successful, even though he never paid attention to her. She sighed.

"No mom, I'm quite alright. I can walk myself home," She said. But there was something in her mother eyes, she wanted to talk about last night.

"About last night…" Elizabeth started, but Tessa cut her off.

"Please, mom. I need to go," Tessa said, closing the door behind her. She saw the Herondale's getting out of there house. Will gave her and grin and waved, she also waved, but stopped smiling when she saw Cecily's glared. She decided to walk fast.

Will was struggling to catch up with Tessa. She knew Cecily had something to do with her, because she stopped smiling and practically ran away, leaving Cecily with a smug smile.

"Tessa, TESSA," Will called out for her, finally managing to catch up to her.

"What do you want?" She mumbled. Will frowned.

"Please tell what Cecily said to you," He pleaded. Tessa looked at him, with her grey eyes like storm clouds.

"She told me not to talk to you, because I didn't feel the same as you," Tessa said, softly. Will couldn't help but stifle a gasp. He felt a sharp stinging pain in his heart.

"Do you not love me?" He asked, his voice weakening. Tessa face fell apart, her eyes looking at him.

"That not what I meant." She sighed. "I can't be with you, without breaking Jem's heart. And the same goes vice versa." But you are already breaking my heart, he thought. But it was true. Last night was quite hectic for Tessa, and the matter between her and Jem needed to be unresolved.

"Of course, I understand." Will voice went cool as ice. She kept on looking in front of her saying something like 'I'm so sorry'. Will wanted to grab her and hug her and never let go. "I'm sorry too." We were fast approaching the school and Cecily came to Tessa and said something. Tessa took a glimpse of Will, and hurried away from him through the busy school. And there was that, Will was left standing by himself.

"Hey." A voice said on the left, it was Jem. He saw the pain between his smiles. "How was your night?" First Will was confused, but then realised he'd seen Will with some girl.

"It was that bad, I picked up Cecily from the block. She forgot her way around," Will said. "She isn't good with maps." Jem chuckled.

"Well I hope you never heard the fiasco of last night. Tessa rejected me, I shouldn't have expected anything, since we're best friends." Will didn't say anything, he knew he was a part of the problem. He knew Tessa wanted Jem to forgive her for leaving in such as rush.

"Just talk to her, I'm sure she'll forgive you," Will said. Jem gave a grin.

"Of course, you're her neighbour. She would tell you," Jem said, walking to the distance. Will checked his watch, the bell was going to ring. He had Jace and Sebastian in his class, which was fine but he really didn't want his cousin following him everywhere. Minutes went by, thankfully, and it was time to leave. Will realised that he had Ancient History with Tessa, he was hoping Tessa and Jem had already spoken. He walked towards the Ancient History classroom, where he saw Tessa and Jem approaching. Jem gave her a kiss on the cheek and hurried away, a wave of anger went through Will. But Jem was too good and sweet, he wouldn't able to ever get angry at him. Will saw Tessa nearing the door,he opened the door for Tessa.

"Ladies first," He said, bowing. Tessa gave a giggle before walking in with Will behind her.

Tessa spent the double lesson with Will, while he made her laugh there was something in the back of her mind about Jem before she went into class. And how Will's face broke, hurt spread across when Jem kissed her on the cheek. There was nothing going with her and Jem, Jem was always known as a best friend. He would always be the shoulder he'd cry on. She saw something in front of her eyes, she focused and saw a hand. Will's hand.

"Hey, I was wondering what ekklesia is?" He asked, she rolled her eyes. He was the new kid. Of course there would have been a different system in London, or wherever he came from. He had the accent.

"Ekklesia is the assembly, I think. It's governing body of Athens," Tessa said, deep in thought. Will looked at her before turning back to his work. It was strange, but she couldn't blame him acting odd. Tessa had been ignoring him for the whole day. Oh, by the Angel. This was going to be a long day.

The bell rang the final time for the day, Tessa speeded away out the school. She felt a hand on her back. Will.

"Come on, let me at least walk you home," Will said. Tessa turned back, to see Jem looking at both of them. Tessa turned away from Will. She went through the crowds trying to get away from Will and to Jem. She came to Jem, who looked bleak eyed.

"Yeah, I get it. Thank you should have told me. I'm your best friend," Jem said stiffly, his smile looked fake, cold and unwelcoming. Tessa heard her name being called, not turning back. She touched his arm, he recoiled. "We don't want to raise any suspicions to you 'boyfriend'". Tessa's heart shattered into a million pieces, it hurt to hear him say that.

"James, Will and I aren't anything," Tessa said, her throat throbbing. Jem looked through his eyelashes.

"Come on, his waiting for you. We'll meet up later," Jem said, walking away. _It is one thing for your heart to break, but it's another thing when your soul shatters,_ Tessa remembered when Emma Carstairs friend, Cristina, told them that. But what would she tell Emma? Jem and Emma were second cousins and were really close. She saw Will, but couldn't come close to him, not while hurting Jem. With all the training for running in Phys Ed, she ran. She heard the footsteps of Will, but she pushed ahead.

She finally closed the door when she got home. The house was eerie quiet, her mother must have been on shift. She sighed, Tessa didn't want any of this drama. And yet it was partly Will's fault, for coming into this mess, for her to love him. She flopped on to her bed, not moving for a while. She heard a tap on the window. Must be a pigeon or something, Tessa thought, covering her head with the pillow. All she wanted to do was to be left with her own thoughts. But the tapping continued, she looked up and saw an unruly black hair floating outside. Oh, by the Angel, he's going to fall soon, Tessa thought opening the window. He climbed in, collapsing on the ground. Tessa tried help him up.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. Tessa sat back on her bed.

"Why are you here?" She said coldly, Will looked taken aback.

"Since you ran off away from me this afternoon, I was just wondering if you were alright." He asked, Tessa couldn't believe what he was saying. As if she knew the answer to that.

"Am I alright? Are you an idiot? Of course not, you clearly ruined my friendship with Jem and haven't said anything about it." Tessa breathed, shouting at Will was not pleasant. His face looked shocked and full of hurt.

"I'm sorry, if it changes the matter," He said with soft guilt. Of course I can forgive you, Tessa thought. She touched his face, Will grabbing her wrist and gave a kiss on her hand. His eyes looked into hers, she could never stare into his eyes without falling into them. Will's face neared, his soft lips brushing Tessa's. Electricity whipped through her, but she couldn't control herself. Tessa brought her arms around Will's neck, and pulled his face closer to hers. They kissed passionately, until a bleeping noise stopped them both. Tessa pulled out her phone, Jem had finally texted her.

 _J: Came around to apologise, but nobody was home. I hope I can catch you later :)_

Tessa put her phone down, and flopped back on her bed. She felt warm energy next to her. Will, she had forgotten about him.

"Tessa… I wanted to tell you something," Will started but Tessa cut him off.

"No, save it. I don't need your pity," She said bitterly, trying not to crying in front of Will.

"But Tessa it wasn't about Jem, it was about us…" Tessa had finally lost it. A flood of tears came down her cheeks, as Will comforted her.

"Don't you see Will? I can't be with you without breaking Jem's heart, and vice versa. Can't you see this is tearing me apart," Tessa cried out. Will looked at her softly, brushing her hair around her ear.

"Tessa, tell me what to do to help you from this burden," Will said, murmuring in her ear. Tessa looked up at Will, looking at Will's vulnerable face looking at her. This would be the last time Tessa would at Will like this, the last time they spend time together. She knew she was going to break his her either way, but it was the only way to get her friend back.

"I want you to being as if we never met at the party," Tessa hissed through her teeth. Will looked as if he'd been slapped.

"But minus the kissing, can we still depart as friends?" Will said, he'd never looking this vulnerable or desperate. This is the only chance, Tessa thought.

"No. You asked to help me from my burden, and here is the answer," Tessa said, trying to keep her voice level. Will face became closed off, showing no signs of that vulnerability he'd shown earlier.

"Very well, Tessa Gray. I hope you made the right decision for yourself," Will said, his voice as cold as winter. He walked out her room, slamming the door behind him. It was after that incident, that she allowed herself to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

 **Sorry, I haven't had any time to post an update. But I assure you that the next chapter will be out with the week. And to the Anon reviewer, I changed it, I hope it's alright  
**

 **-TheInfernalArtifices**


	5. Chapter 5

Will had enough of this nonsense, and he knew that he was done with Tessa Gray. He walked upside into room, hoping that he could recollect his thought. Unfortunately, his sister Cecily came through the door.

"Gwilym, what on earth was that?" She said in her motherly tone of voice. Will rolled his eyes, why was she here at a time like this?

"Nothing," He mumbled into his pillow. Cecily took the hint that she shouldn't have been here, and left. Relief went through me, all Will wanted to do is forget the event that happened. He knew that her friendship with Jem meant so much to her. Oh well, I'll just call into school sick, Will thought, drifting away.

Will got woken up by someone shaking him. Cecily.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, puzzled.

"You didn't show up to dinner last night, our parents thought you were sick," Cecily said, worried creases forming on her head. Yes I am sick, sick in the heart, Will thought gloomily. He shook his head.

"I'm not feeling to well, I don't think I can go to school today," Will said. Cecily shrugged and replied, "Have fun doing nothing". It was better than to have to face Tessa after that horrible debacle. He did the same as he did last night, blocked everything and went back to bed.

Tessa looked at the empty chair next to her. She longed for Will's company, although she specifically said to Will that they couldn't be friends with her. Her friends Simon and Cristina gave her company this time in Ancient History, she normally sat with them, but that was before Will came. She kept of thinking about Will until the class had ended.

The first person she saw out the door was Jem, grinning at her.

"So I am forgiven then?" Tessa asked. Jem nodded, giving her a single red rose. This time she took it, held Jem's hand. Jem looked as if Christmas had come, as they walked together to the lunchroom. The first to spot them was Clary.

"I knew they've somehow be together," Clary said to the group, with everyone nodding in agreement. The only person who wasn't happy was Jace, Will must have told him what happened. She forced her face away from Jace. Jem and Tessa sat together, Jace still staring at Tessa. She heard Clary mumble something to him, and his gaze dropped. She heard Maia, Simon and Cristina talk about how they shipped Tessa with Will. Tessa put her head down in shame, she ate quietly until the bell rang.

She quickly walked away, considering how awkward the lunch was today. She walked over to her locker, grabbing all her things.

"Tessa." She heard a familiar voice. Will, she thought. But it was his cousin, Jace. I'm probably in trouble, she thought. But what came out of his mouth surprised Tessa. "Do you know where Will is? I've called his cell, but there's no reply."

"Probably crying in his room after yesterday," Tessa said, then her eyes widened. She should've never said anything about last night. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Care to tell me?" He asked. Tessa couldn't say no, Jace was pretty muscular and there was no way she could escape from this situation. "We have English together, I'll sit next to you for the whole double lesson, pestering you."

"Alright then, I'll tell you. I promise you it's not long," Tessa said, starting on the story.

Tessa finished the story just before the English room. Thankfully Jace didn't sit next to her, leaving her with Isabelle in the classroom. Isabelle was ok, she thought. Both beautiful and smart, Tessa envied her. She was lucky to have a friend like her, who could study together and not just talk about makeup and clothes.

"Hey," Isabelle said, sitting down next to her. Tessa nodded and replied with a "hey", before heading back to the work the teacher wrote on the board. Unfortunately, Tessa had a double period of English, and sitting quietly next to Isabelle wasn't helping. She felt Isabelle nudge her.

"Is there something between you and Will," She whispered. Tessa was shocked, she the question was long awaited. "Because I'll go for him, if you don't mind."

"No, there's nothing going on between us. Go ahead," Tessa said, her heart sinking. It was better for the both of them. Isabelle smiled.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him," She said. But in her black eyes she could see the night of the party, with Will and Tessa making out. She tried to shake it out of her head. They both continued their work until the lunch bell rang.

Tessa strained her neck to see someone familiar in the hallways. Isabelle went to look for Will, even though Tessa never told Isabelle that he wasn't at school. She saw a familiar small redhead talking to a blonde girl. Emma, she thought walking over to them. Clary smiled and waved Tessa over to them, but Emma, she didn't look that happy to see her.

"Hey Tessa. We were just talking about you," Clary said, happily. Emma smiled, and looked toward the floor. What is her problem, Tessa thought.

"About me?" Tessa said, warily. Clary laughed.

"With you and Jem, now dating," Emma said. It was the first time she heard Emma say something today. "Congratulations." But why do I feel so guilty? Tessa thought, forcing a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Tessa replied, unable to say anything else. All of them walked to the lunch room, saying goodbye to Emma, who was swooped by Julian. Then it was just her and Clary walking towards their table. She sat near Clary, but clary sat next to Jace. Great, I'm all alone again, she thought, longing Will's presence near her. But it was someone else who was who sat with her. Her new boyfriend, James. The warmth radiated him, Tessa giving a shiver.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked, in his eyes there was more. Love, happiness and affection. It was one of the many things that Tessa loved about Jem, she nodded. They both left and walked hand-in-hand out the lunch room to their next class.

Will woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, checking his clock on his bedside table. It read 3:30pm, he slept that long. He soon realised that Tessa would be coming home any minute. He leaped and ran to the front, to the window, hiding himself. He saw the tall brunette, except a raven haired boy was there. Will instantly knew who it was, James Carstairs. And they were holding hands. _I can't be with you, without breaking Jem's heart,_ Tessa had told him. He was crushed, did his feelings meaning nothing to her? He turned and walk back to his room, to his bed, putting his head into the pillow, drifting to sleep again.

"No, father, he's still asleep." He heard Cecily's voice cutting through his sleep.

"But we should at least bring him some food," His mother said. He hadn't ate the whole day, dinner was the first thing in his mind. Starving yourself isn't going to help the situation with Tessa, he thought, not moving from his bed. There was a knock on the door, and both Cecily and his mother, Linette came in, Cecily with a tray.

"We thought you would've wanted some food," Cecily said, placing the tray in front of Will. It consisted of chicken and corn soup and bread.

"You know you can tell me anything, Will," Linette said, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Will pretended he didn't listen and continued eating. Soon after, his mother left, leaving him with his sister.

"You know you can't avoid school forever," Cecily said, sitting on the bed. Will rolled his eyes.

"I can try," He said smugly. Cecily sighed, leaving his room. But she stopped at the door. It was as if she was going to say something, but only shook her head and left. Will put the tray, now empty, in to the bedside table. He looked out of his window, and saw Tessa with Jem. Her face moved towards the house, they looked at each other's for a glance, before Will pulled the curtains closed.

Tessa glanced out her window to see Will staring at her, their eyes locked for only a second before Will shut his curtains. Tessa turned to Jem, except he was still looking elsewhere. How could she tell Jem, or Will about what was happening? She turned to her bed, lying down. She knew from the moment that she met Will at the party, they had a connection. But Tessa messed up, didn't realise her own best friend's feelings for her. She looked at Will's window once again.

"Tessa, what are you thinking about?" Jem voice cut through her thoughts. I can't do this anymore, she thought.

"I can't do this," Tessa said softly. Putting her head in her hands. Jem looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face dropping.

"I love you. But you've only been know known to me as a brother," Tessa said, watching the happiness drain out of his face.

"I should have known there was a reason why. You should have told me Tessa," Jem said wearily. It's just I didn't want to see your heart break because of me, Tessa thought glumly. "I'll get going, I'll see you tomorrow?" Tessa nodded waving him off. Tessa thought Jem's heart broken into pieces, but it was his soul that shattered. And Tessa heart was torn into two, over the blue eyed boy, and her best friend. She climbed down her window, holding on to the vines. She jumped over the fence that separated Will and Tessa's house, and climbed on Will's house, tapping on his window. She waited for a bit, feeling as if she was going to fall soon. I don't think I can hold for much longer, Tessa thought. But then the window opened and a hand came out, and pulled her in.

"Thanks," Tessa said, heaving. The boy in front of her was all angles and shadows, his violet-blue eyes shining like lamps.

"No problem," Will muttered looking into his hands. There was a long silence before Will opened his mouth. "Why did you come over?"

"I don't know. I needed someone to talk to," She said. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you ask your friend Jem?" Will said, his voice coolly.

"Because..." Tessa faltered. "Because we broke up."

"Look Tessa, you can't keep on going to me because of someone else," Will said coldly. Tessa gasped.

"But… but I thought we were at least friends," Tessa said sadly. She thought that she saw Will roll his eyes.

"Friends? Do you not remember what happened at that party?" Will said, the anger taking over him. Tessa was afraid.

"That is why I broke up with Jem. I couldn't be with him knowing that you were upset," Tessa said, looking into his eyes.

"You mean it?" Will asked. First time Tessa met Will, she thought that he was gorgeous. Better that all the characters she conjured in her head. And there he was, sitting in front of her.

"Yes, I mean it," Tessa breathed. Will smiled, moving closer to her. Holding her.

"I love you, Tessa Gray," Will muttered into her hair. Tessa felt him brushing her hair, she felt relaxed, drifting off to sleep.

It was some time before Tessa woke up, lying down on Will's bed. His clock glowed the time, 11:50 pm. God, I should got home, Tessa thought, trying to get out of Will's embrace. After a while, Tessa knew it was no use. She snuggled in Will's arms, he stirred, opening his violet-blue eyes.

"Am I suffocating you?" He asked, loosening his embrace. Tessa shook her, her brown curls floating around her face.

"I need to get home, other someone would notice," Tessa said.

"Tessa, they would've noticed anyway," Will said, into her hair. Tessa held Will as they both drifted off to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Will woke up to an empty feeling in his bed, Tessa was already gone. There was a chilly breeze coming from the open window that was opened by Tessa leaving his room. Will got changed finding his day uniform on his chair. He got out and walked down to the kitchen, sadly Cecily was there.  
"Hey sleepyhead. It's a weekend," Cecily said, rolling her eyes. Will looked down at his uniform.  
"I didn't realise," Will said, going back up to his room, to find something more suitable for the weekend. He looked at Tessa's window one last time before going back downstairs. He came back to see that there was someone else in the kitchen. His cousin, Jace. "I'm making you breakfast," Jace said, flipping some pancakes. I didn't even take that long, Will thought frowning. But he wasn't complaining, Jace was a good cook. He leaned back on the kitchen bench and watch him cook. "So, how was the day off, bludger?"  
"Not bad," Will lied smoothly. Jace raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure?" Jace asked, looking back at Will and Cecily. "Cause it seems to me, that you had bad case of love sickness." Jace laughed alongside with Cecily. The doorbell chimed around the house.  
"I'll get it," Cecily said, walking to the front of the house. Jace gave him a plate stacked with pancakes, maple syrup and butter on top. Will stuffed his mouth, Cecily came back in, but with someone else. The brunette who came into my room last night, Will looked at her with his mouth full. He heard someone laughing, Cecily or Jace? "You look like a deer caught in headlight," Jace whispered. Will stared angrily, which made Jace laugh even more. He swallowed the pancake down, taking a breath.  
"I wasn't expecting you," Will blurted out. At the corner of his eye, he saw Jace shaking his head saying 'wrong move'. Tessa's face showed the form of hurt. "Uh… I mean, before breakfast. I didn't want you to see the ravenous demon come out during breakfast." Will recovered smoothly, Tessa smiled once again. Cecily and Jace both put thumbs up. Tessa looked behind her, and caught Jace and Cecily in the act. Will rolled his eyes, having both Herondale's in the house was more than enough.  
"Why are they like this?" She asked Will, still looking at Cecily and Jace. Will glared at the both of them, making them leave the room.  
"Because they know," Will said, staring at the ground. He could feel Tessa's glaze on him, hearing a doorbell ringing in the distance, he walked over to the kitchen window and saw Jem standing on Tessa's porch. He looked back at Tessa, but she was nowhere to be seen. He walked around the island table, to find her ducking underneath. "What are doing here?"  
"I can't let Jem see me here. He would be suspicious," Tessa said, peering over the table. Nate opened the door, the both of them walking. And it seemed like they were walking over to his place. "Come on, we need to hide you," Will said softly, holding her hand walking. He went over to Jace. "Can you back me up?" Jace looked at Will and Tessa holding hands, he smirked and nodded. The two of them walked upstairs and to his room. He offered Tessa to stay in his closest. She went in, just before he closed the door, Tessa held the door open.  
"Can you stay with me?" Tessa pleaded. He couldn't say no, to her grey eyes. "Of course," he whispered. As he climbed in and sat down with Tessa sit almost on him. He could feel her heart beating from her back pressed against his chest. He tried not to concentrate about the way she smelt, but rather what was going on down stairs. He couldn't hear them clearly, but he knew what they were saying.

Jace didn't understand what Will meant. Back him up? Of course Jace always backed him up, they both had each other's backs. He heard someone knocking the door, he went off the sofa to get the door. Except Cecily was at the door, talking to two people. Jem and Nate.  
"Cecily, I came talk to them," Jace said, with authority in his voice. Cecily didn't back down, Jace pulled her into the next room. "Let me do this, Will told me I had to do this. To back him up." Cecily crossed her arms.  
"Fine, but I want to listen," Cecily demanded. Jace rolled his eyes, this was the best bargain he was going to get. They both came back to the door, he saw Nate's eyes rake up and down Cecily's body.  
"Why are you here?" Jace asked. He glared Nate, blushing and his eyes averting to the floor.  
"We were wondering if Tessa was here," Jem asked. In his tone of voice, it was clear that he had feelings for Tessa, Jace felt sorry for him.  
"No sorry. I haven't seen her," Jace said, mustering sadness. Jem raised his eyebrows. "And do you know where Will is?" Jem asked. God this feels like an interrogation, Jace thought. He saw a small red-haired girl walking over to him, wrapping her arm around him. With Clary there, his confident boosted.  
"He went for a run to Central Park," Jace said. Jem looked convinced and Nate was still looking up and down Cecily. "Nate, if you look at Cece like that again, you'd wish you weren't born." Nate looked shocked.  
"Who are you? You're not her brother," Nate sneered. Jem rolled his eyes, he knew Nate's fault. Jace smiled sweetly.  
"But I am her cousin, you better back away," Jace growled. "We better go," Jem said. "Thank you for your time." He held Nate, from run up at Jace.  
"Jace, you should goad him like that," Clary said laughing. Jace smiled at her, giving her a kiss on her head. They saw Tessa and Will walking down the stairs. Clary leaning toward him and whispered, "What's up with them?" Jace shrugged.  
"No one knows," Jace said softly. Then he asked them. "What are you? Together?" Tessa blushed, hiding into her brown hair. "Aww, they are so cute together," Clary exclaimed. "We can't tell anyone, not even Jem," Tessa said. "Please Clary, keep it to yourself." Clary nodded, rolling her eyes.  
"Fine. But we have to do something," Clary exclaimed. "Movie night?" Will looked at Tessa, bewildered. Jace was trying to not laugh at him. But to be fair, it was still morning.  
"Yeah, sure. But there is something I need to do before tonight," Tessa said, looking at Will. Will gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll see you tonight," Will said, watching Tessa walk out of the house. Jace watched them, it was nice to see the relationship unfold in front of both him and Clary. He thought about his and Clary's relationship wondering how everyone else felt watch them. He sunk back into the sofa, drifting on to sleep.

Tessa closed the door from behind her. She heard a fake cough from behind, Tessa knew exactly who it was. Her brother was waiting for her to arrive. There was also a tall black haired boy in the room as well.  
"Where did you go?" Nate said, he sounded so dad-like. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen her father for a week. Tessa rolled her eyes, as if she needed another father figure. Jem was watching her with a saddnening look on his face.  
"A walk to Central Park," Tessa said, crossing her arms. She had enough of the interrogation.  
"Did you meet Will there?" Nate asked.  
"So what if I did, you two can't stop," Tessa said, fuming. Jem still looked at her with a sad expression. Then she finally realised, it was her who broke their 12 hour relationship. It was her who split their friendship. How could he stand her? Tears welled up in her eyes. "I won't let me ruin your life, Jem. Find friends who you deserve." And with that she walked to her room.

Tessa laid on her bed for quite some time before there was a knock on her door. Jem was leaning on the side of the door. Tessa yelped, Jem laughing at her.  
"How long were you there?" Tessa asked, not out of curiosity but out of fright. "I been here for a while, although you didn't seem to notice." Tessa gave Jem a guilty smile.  
"I was thinking about things," Tessa said staring outside her window. "About Will and me?" Jem asked, Tessa gasped. How did he know.  
"Jem… about that…" Jem cut her off.  
"I know about you and Will. I've known since… well the party. You didn't see me, but I saw the way you two looked at each other," Jem said with a sigh.  
"Jem… I'm so sorry," Tessa said, reaching to touch his arm.  
"I know you are. And so am I, for building walls in between you and Will's relationship," Jem said, her smiled sweetly and Tessa couldn't help it but to smile back. In the back pocket in her jeans, she felt a buzz. The text was from Will.  
W: Hey Tess, when are you coming back over? Jace and Clary are making me a third wheel…  
Tessa sighed, nobody called her Tess. Tessa looked over at Jem, he shrugged.  
"I'm going home soon," Jem said, Tessa felt a twinge of disappointment.  
"Alright, see you," Tessa said wave to Jem walking out the door. Then she texted back.  
T: I can come over if you like.  
W: Please do.  
Tessa walked out to see Will again, he came to Will's house to see Nate and Will arguing.  
"… Well if you never flirted with her," Will said, growling.  
"So? She can't be protected by you for her whole life," Nate shouted. From the corner of my eye I saw Gabriel Lightwood.  
"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Tessa asked, Gabriel blushed and kept his head down and mumbled something. He was in the same grade, yet we barely spoke.  
"Ah, Tessa, Gabriel, come inside. Cecily's here by the way." When Will said that, Nate's ears perked up. "Gabriel!" A voice echoed. Cecily walked and gave Gabriel a big hug, and walked inside hand in hand. Will looked baffled and changed into a smug smile to Nate.  
"See? God forbids you for being with my sister," Will said, smugly. Nate looked as if he was going to punch him. Instead, Nate paced away from the house, into the Gray's house.  
"I'm so sorry about that," Will said, holding out his hand. Tessa took it, walking into his house. Funnily enough, there was two couples hugging each other's. Do I have to that? Tess though looking at Will, he rolled his eyes. He eyes beckoned her to follow, she followed him into the kitchen. "Are you ok?" Will asked, his blue eyes darkening. Tessa blushed, she was never in an intimate environment with Will. He came closer to her, making her stumble back. "Tessa?" His voice sounded far away. "I'm not going to hurt you." tried "Will?" Tessa struggled focusing, she knew that she hit something. She to say something but blackness overtook her.

"Tessa?" Will questioned. She was lying still on the floor, but she was breathing normally. Will lifted her up, she was so light to be that tall. When he thought about it, she was much paler than the first time he met her. "Guys, get off the sofa." There was a lot of mumbles but everyone got up.  
"My god, what happened to her?" Cecily asked, looking shocked. The boys looked shaken.  
"We should call Elizabeth," Will said, grabbing Tessa's phone out of her pocket. Thankfully it never had a passcode.  
"Tessie, I'm at work." The other side of the phone said, it was her mom.  
"Hi, no, it's not Tessa. It's me Will," Will said, calmly.  
"Will? Is Tessa alright?" Will could hear anxious in her voice.  
"Well no. You see, she fainted at my house," Will said, trying not the let the anxiety through the phone. Next was the uproar, in the phone. Tessa's mother was fretting.  
"Alright. I'll be there soon." She hung up, Tessa seemed to stir, her eyes open "Will, what happened?" Her voice sounded croaky, someone, Cecily gave her a glass of water, and Tessa reluctantly swallowed the water.  
"You passed out at the kitchen. We were going to have lunch," Will said, watching her cautiously. Tessa wish he wouldn't, his captivating violet-blue eyes were intriguing, as if they were going to swallow them whole. "You shouldn't worry, you're fine. By the way, your mother is coming."  
Tessa froze. The last thing he should have done was to call her mother.  
"Oh god," Tessa breathed out, before flopping back on the couch, covering her head in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Will didn't know what to do. Tessa was back on the couch, holding her head in her hands. The doorbell rang, he already knew who it was. He opened the door, and he was right, it was Tessa's mother, Elizabeth.

"Is she alright?" Barging through the doorway, she went straight to Tessa. The other made themselves scarce, and wasn't near the two of them. Will stopped himself, he shouldn't be listening, but he could help himself. He ducked around the corner and pressed his ear on the wall.

"…I can't believe it started again. You can't stop eating, to look skinner, it doesn't work that way!" Her mother said wearily, he could hear Tessa mumbling.

"But I don't want Will to think any less of me," Tessa said.

"But he won't you should tell him." And with that Tessa's mother heels clucked, he knew he was going to be caught. She turned her head to him, smiling, whispering "You know what to do". And she left, closing the door behind her. He walked to Tessa.

"So you heard?" Tessa said, her eyes glittering with unshed tears, she was never one to cry. Will nodded and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I was curious," Will said, looking at her eyes. Her eyes reminded him of the clouds before it started to rain, it also had a tinge of blue in her eyes. Will admitted that she was beautiful, why else would he be dating her? But the most intriguing thing is was her love for book, especially the classics. It was strange for a girl to have the same interests as he did. Or maybe he didn't get to know them, being a player before he arrived. Will was not going to say anything about his past with girls, Tessa only mattered.

"I understand that you were curious. I am sorry for not telling you. It was that I wasn't like the girls that were always pinning for you," Tessa said sheepishly, the faint blush, made her eyes even bluer.

"I would've loved you anyway. I don't believe in love at first sight, but when I saw you at that party, I questioned myself about that," Will said softly, Tessa's arms snaked around his body. "But Tessa, you've changed everything for me. And I met you two weeks ago." He pressed his lips on her, Tessa smelling like lavenders. Their lips locked together, he heard someone giggles. They both pulled away to see the group, Cecily, Gabriel, Jace and Clary.

"Were you watching us?" Tessa asked shocked. Cecily and Jace looked at the floor.

"We were all wondering if you were alright," Cecily said, still looking at the ground. Will was grinning, he had no idea why but their reactions were funny. There was suddenly a buzz, it was coming from Tessa's phone.

"I'll have to get that," Tessa said, staring at her screen. Will peeked at who was calling, it was Jem. Tessa left the room, leaving Will watching her out the door.

"You really like her," Cecily said, sheepishly. "I'm sorry to interfere with you two, it was that I thought she was playing you and thought she was also dating Jem." It was Will's turn to be shocked, he never heard about this. He also thought that Tessa was always avoided him because their relationship affected Tessa and James's friendship.

"Why did you do that? I'm old enough to protect myself." Will's voice sounded far away, he didn't know how to react.

"What? I was protecting you both. From your past as well," Cecily defended herself. She eyed the doorway, telling Will that Tessa was almost finished. They heard her shoes clucking from the floor, walking to them.

"Did you hear my conversation," Tessa asked, looking at all of them.

"Those two were fighting," Jace said lazily. Tessa nodded and sat next to Will.

"Was it alright if I invited Jem here?" Tessa asked. Will froze, he didn't quite expect that coming from her mouth.

"Er… Yeah. Sure," Will stuttered. He didn't know what else to say, the things he had to do to sacrifice for love. At that moment, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was from his cousin, Charlotte.

 _Lottie: Great, another year we have to meet. Me and my friend are coming over for a visit. Will be here within a few minutes._

"Ugh," Will groaned, and hid his phone in the sofa.

"What happened?" Cecily asked Will. He looked at her.

"Charlotte is coming over for a visit. You should be excited," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"Great, my favourite cousin is coming over," Jace said sarcastically, he pulled such a face, that everyone started laughing. "I know, I know. I am pretty funny." Will rolled his eyes, he wasn't really into Jace's humour. Then again his stubborn, cocky cousin was always there for him, even though they reunited last week. There was knocking on the door. _Why couldn't they use the doorbell?_ Will thought. He walked over to the door, to see James, his childhood friend standing outside.

"Come on in, I was expecting someone else," Will said, peering out the door. James went inside to talk with the others. Just before Will was about to close the door, a familiar girl walks in his front yard, with a ginger haired boy and a girl with the same coloured hair as Tessa. He froze, Charlotte was here with her fiancé and her friend? She seemed familiar, but Will couldn't seemed to remember who she was.

"Hey Will," Charlotte said excitedly, she was so short, she reminder Will of a bird.

"Long to time no see, eh Charlotte. Let me introduce my guests," Will said, leading that into the living room. The group were talking quietly. "Hey everyone, this is my cousin, Charlotte." Cecily rolled her eyes, she wasn't her favourite person in the world.

"Yes, and this my fiancé, Henry. And my friend Tahlia." Charlotte's voice echoed, but Will stood still. Of course the girl seemed similar, she was Ella's ex best friend, and it was all Will's fault. Jem's eyes met his, nodding, knowing who this girl was. Will started to come back into the focus when Charlotte started again, "Will's parents allowed us to stay here for a while. Saying that, they should be back right?"

"What?" Will said slowly, almost as if he was drunk. Charlotte rolled her eyes, she was a stubborn, level headed person. There was never a fight that she lost.

"I said, that your parents invited me and my friends to stay," Charlotte said, rolling her eyes. "I've been beginning to wonder if you have a brain." Will didn't know how long he would have to stand her.

"Charlotte, no one asked for your comments," Jace said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Jace hated Charlotte just the same as Will, although Charlotte never knew. She always thought that Jace was joking around.

"Well, great," Will said, unable to say anything else. He was sitting on the sofa, his arm around Tessa. Everyone was standing and sitting awkwardly around, Will couldn't stand it anymore. He went over to the kitchen, grabbing some food from the fridge. He heard someone clearing their throat. He saw the brunette near him, but it wasn't Tessa. It was Charlotte's friend, Tahlia. She looked awkward.

"Hey," She said, looking shaky. Will wasn't please that she was going to stay at his house. "I want to tell you about…" Will didn't want to hear from her.

"Why are you here, Tahlia?" Will tried to stay calm, his anger was uncontrollable. She batted her eyelashes.

"I thought you were happy to see me," Tahlia said. Will looked to the side.

"There was a time where I would have been happy to see you, but no longer," Will said softly, his mind on Tessa.

"Fine. Be flip about it, but just remember that you'd regret crossing me," Talia said, her green eyes narrowing. She walked out of the room, leaving Will eating by himself. So what if she walked out, there was a time that he remotely cared for her. He walked out the room, to see everyone watching the TV. He knew that he tried to let Tahlia know that he was interested calmly and not rudely. He sat next to Tessa, her heading resting on his shoulder. In the corner of his eye, he could see Tahlia death staring him.

"Shall we escape somewhere else?" Will whispered to Tessa, she nodded trustingly.

"Of course," Tessa said.

Tessa was more than glad to leave that house, it seemed like Will and the girl, Tahlia, had some kind of history together. She was more than happy to leave, not wanting to know what happened with them in the kitchen.

"So what happened you and Tahlia?" Tessa asked Will, startling him.

"How did you guess?" Will said raising an eyebrow. It was something Tessa could figure, she observed people's interactions on a daily basis.

"It seemed suspicious," Tessa lied. She desperately wanted Will to be different than the other boy in her grade. Hot and a player, the two things Tessa despised. They walked quietly to central park.

"There was a time, where we were closer than friends. But there is no longer," Will said, looking ahead. "There is no need to worry, Tessa. If you wish, I'll come over."

"Thank you," Tessa said. She really did want to trust him.

"Are you ready to go back" Will asked. Tessa really didn't want to go back, but she nodded.

"Alright," Tessa said. Will held out his hand, and Tessa gladly took it.

Once they got back, it was all chaos. Tessa didn't wish to stay in there any longer, and by the looks of it, neither did Will. The sun began fall under the high rises. Charlotte and her friends looked as if they were terrorising Jace, Clary and Cecily. Tessa rolled her eyes, they were going to have movie night, and it didn't seem that was going to happen. Will looked at Tessa, his eyes asking if they could leave. Tessa nodded, walking hand in hand to her house. As they went across their yard, they saw Jace, Clary and Cecily. They waved to them.

"We couldn't stand being there with Charlotte," Clary said rolling her eyes.

"I hope it's alright if all of us crash at your place," Cecily asked.

"Wait to stay the night?" Tessa asked, shocked. All three nodded. "Well, I think my mom's home, why don't you ask her?" They all walked to the kitchen, where Tessa's mom, Elizabeth. Was cooking.

"What's this Tessa? Are we having extra people for dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh... Yeah, is that alright?" Will asked.

"More the merrier, and I'm assuming that you'll be staying?" She asked. All five of us nodded. Tessa's mom smiled. "Well get comfy." The rest of them went upside. "Wait Tessa." Her mother standing your father is coming back later tonight, and so is Jem." Tessa was delighted to see Jem, although she was the one who caused him pain. She shrugged the thought away, thanked her mother and left to meet her friend. When she found them, they were all sprawled on the floor and on her bed.

"So, What did you mom say?" Jace asked eagerly.

"Of course you can stay, but my father is coming home later and Jem is staying for dinner," Tessa said. After she said that, there was a loud discussion. Mostly excited for tonight. "So what movie should we watch?"

* * *

 **Hey everyone,  
**

 **I might of mentioned in the last chapter that I was going to update every 2-4 weeks. I'm sorry about that, but I can make an exception. Please review and tell how it is!**

 **-TheInfernalArtifices**


End file.
